Asajj ventress
Asajj ventress is a Dathomir nightsister who was taken from dathomir to serve a slave trader named Hal'sted, after hal'sted was killed by pirates ventress remained an orphan until the jedi ky narec found her and trained her in the ways of the force, fighting off the pirates together, but alas ky narec met his fate by the pirates, enraged ventress turned to the dark side and made herself a warlord, soon she was discovered by count dooku and then started to serve under his rule. After the clone wars erupted she joined the war as both a commander and an assassin, under the influence of the sith she crossed sabers with obi wan Kenobi and Anakin skywalker and many more jedi like ahsoka tano Although she was highly talented and saw success in the kidnapping of Rotta the Hutt, the rescue of Nute Gunray, and the infiltration of the Republic fortress world of Kamino, Ventress was repeatedly forced to compete for her Master’s favor against Confederate military leader General Grievous. As the war progressed Darth sidious ordered count dooku to eliminate his old apprentice fearing that she was a failure, Dooku complied and nearly had her defeated in the battle of Sullust by blowing up the ship she was on with jedi master's Anakin skywalker and obi wan Kenobi, unfortunately she escaped and made her way to dathomir her home planet. Vengeful she connived a plan to destroy dooku by sneaking into his chambers and attempting to assassinate him with two nightsisters, the duel ended with dooku victorious and ventress back to square one, she then used a new plot in inlisting a nightbrother warrior named savage oppress who infiltrated Count dooku's trust and became his apprentice, soon ventress struck with savage too try to destroy dooku, untimely failing after Savage oppress betrayed both sith lords and went off to find his brother. After this failed attempt she returned to dathomir to quit seeking revenge but dooku sent General Grievous to kill the sith warrior's people, mother talzin and ventress survived and left dathomir, Ventress was deeply hurt by the loss of her new-found family and so took to wandering the galaxy in search of a purpose, ultimately turning to bounty hunting, tracking down Savage oppress and his brother Darth maul. Together with obi-wan Kenobi, they fought the two sith lords and retreated due to there power, she helped the jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano, when the Jedi was falsely accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. Near the end of the Clone Wars, she encountered Quinlan Vos , a Jedi Master tasked with assassinating Count Dooku to end the war. Vos partnered with Ventress under the guise of a fellow bounty hunter but ultimately revealed his identity and purpose after the two fell in love. Ventress trained Vos in Nightsister culture and dark side skills to prepare for a strike against Dooku, but their attempt to kill the count failed and she was forced to flee while he was taken into Confederate custody. She eventually worked with Kenobi and Skywalker to rescue Vos, but months of torture at Dooku’s hand had turned him to the dark side. Although Ventress sensed his fall, Vos refused to believe his own darkness and was again sent to kill Dooku by the Jedi Council. She joined him on this final mission, but it was met with failure when Vos gave himself fully to the dark side. Ventress reluctantly helped Vos and Dooku in fleeing from Jedi pursuit but refused to embrace the dark side once more. Instead, she sacrificed herself when Dooku attempted to kill Vos with Force lightning by absorbing the blast to protect her lover. Her death finally motivated Vos to renounce the dark side and she was honored for her sacrifice by the Jedi Council. Her body was later laid to rest in the waters of her clan’s village on Dathomir. Asajj_Ventress_Kindred_Spirits.png|jedi ventress QuinlanVos1-SWE.jpg|quinlin vos 3734864-anakin and obi-wan.jpg|obi wan kenobi and anakin skywalker are rivals of asajj ventress. Ahsoka Tano.png|Ahsoka tano is yet another foe. Grievous 12.jpg|Generel Grievous was a former ally but after almost being killed Dooku sent him to kill ventress. Clone-Wars-Darth-Maul.png|Darth maul is another rival of ventress. Asajj NYT.jpg|Asajj ventress as an assasin. Dathomir-Massacre.png|dathomir is the home planet of ventress. Darth-savage.jpg|Savage opress is a former ally but now turned a dangerous foe. Category:Characters Category:Dathomorians